Hell's Gift
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Yuzu has the power to command the Chains of Hell. She's been training since she was twelve and discovered this power. She's 18 now, and moving to the Seireitei with Ichigo, the Lieutenant of the 6th Division. She's in love with Ichigo's superior, but he's her brother-in-law... how can that work? How will these two overcome the challenges facing them? ByaZu
1. Of Fruit and White Nights

**I don't own bleach. So, here's a new story for y'all. So, who get's the title of the chapter and what it means?**

* * *

Yuzu looked at her brother as she took a deep breath. Ichigo tilted his head in confusion and Yuzu nodded, "It's true. I-I remember Hell... I went to the weird shopkeeper guy and he told me so. I've been training for a while now."

Ichigo was shocked at his sister, but accepted it with a calm resignation. "Also, I've been to Soul Society with Yoruichi-san."

Ichigo took a sharp breath but said, "As long as you stay away from Kenpachi..."

Yuzu smiled and said, "Well, I really like Yachiru, so Ken-chan likes me. I really think Bya-kun is so KAWAII!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his sister and he went into Soul Form. She pressed his badge to her chest, and he gasped when he saw her. She was in a form-fitting white Shinigami uniform with a cream-colored obi. Her sandals were Stealth Force's style, and black. Her hair was tied back, but the most impressive things were that her hair was a bright orange, like Ichigo's, and her eyes were a shocking blue, like ice. Her uniform cut off at her elbows, showing off her tattoo on her right forearm. It was five interlocking black chain links, and they looked eerily like the Chains of Hell. Ichigo was unnerved by that and Yuzu saw his look, "I think you got it right, Nii-san, I have control over the Chains of Hell. I was released from being a Sinner, on the condition that I could wrangle any that escaped."

"How did you hide this? It's been six years, you're eighteen now!" He threw his hands in the air as if to solidify his point.

Yuzu looked at her brother and giggled, "Can we go see Byakuya-Taicho?"

Ichigo sighed, and opened a Senkaimon. He had taken a vacation from his new post as 6th Division's Fuku-Taicho to see his family, only to learn of this. He knew he would've found out because he lived in the Seireitei now, so he accepted it.

He led her through as two Hell Butterflies fluttered out past them.

He watched as Yuzu's hair, now down to her lower back, fluttered in the soft breeze. He realized how much she'd grown. She was an adult now, she was up to his shoulder, not just above his waist. He sighed and watched her smile at him. Then he thought of something, "Do you have a crush on my Taicho?" She blushed.

"No... I..."

"Come on, Yuzu. You've always told me everything. I told you when I figured out I loved Rukia. I told you before I proposed to her! Hell, I told you before I told Byakuya!" She raised her hands in mock-surrender.

"Ichi-nii, I don't have a crush on him. In the line of a book I recently read, '...I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.'"

Ichigo whistled lowly, "That much, huh?"

Yuzu nodded and looked at her older brother with watery eyes, "But I know he can never love me back!"

Ichigo hugged her as they exited the Senkaimon, where Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, and Ukitake were waiting, "I thought the same about Rukia.

"You just have to give him a chance. Their family is a stubborn bunch. As I know well." He winked at her, and she blushed even brighter as he kissed her forehead.

He walked over, bowed to Byakuya, and hugged Rukia, careful of her baby bump. Byakuya looked at him as he put a hand on her stomach. "Have you been to Retsu yet?"

She shook her head, "Byakuya-sama and I agreed to wait for you. Are you sure you want to make Ukitake-Taicho the godfather?"

Ichigo smiled, "As long as Retsu is the godmother. She would kill me otherwise. She REALLY wanted to be my firstborn's godmother, seeing as she was married to Isshin before he lost his powers."

Rukia smiled, and nodded. Then Ichigo heard someone else chime in.

"So long as it is not the Were-cat, I shall not kill you... Yet, Kurosaki-Fuku-Taicho."

The group of five blinked. "Kuchiki-Taicho, You made a joke..." Yuzu said in a bubbly voice, before she fell over laughing.

The group, now minus Renji, made their way to the 4th. Retsu was waiting for them, and Ichigo hugged her, "Captain Mom." He said, being the only one that can get away with that.

* * *

After the examination, She smiled at them, "Do you want to know?" They looked at each other, and then at Unohana, nodding. "It's a boy."

Ichigo's eyes lit up, and he whispered something to Rukia, with her nodding, before looking at Byakuya, who had a hand resting on Rukia's stomach, a barely-there smile on his face. "We're going to name his Sojun Kuchiki."

Byakuya's jaw dropped slightly, and then he looked at Ichigo, "You surprise me, Lieutenant. You are taking my last name, and naming my nephew after my father?"

Ichigo smiled, "Actually, it was Rukia's idea, but yes, I went along with it. I thought it would make you happy, and I wanted to do something to get in your good graces for once."

Byakuya smirked at his Lieutenant, and Rukia put her hand on his, "Is that okay, Byakuya-sama?"

He nodded, and looked to Yuzu, "Are why are you here, Kurosaki Yuzu?"

She waved her hand, "Just Yuzu. I'm here because I came to train with you, Kuchiki-Taicho."

The two left, leaving the couple talking with Retsu. They walked in silent companionship to the training ground, and Byakuya drew his Zanpakuto. "I am not going to hold back, Yuzu."

She nodded, and he waited for her to make the first move. She made a fist with her right hand, and a chain snapped, just long enough to reach his sword. He Shunpoed out of the way easily, only for another snap of the chain, grazing his wrist as he jerked his hand away. She smirked, and used her own Shunpo, which could match his, to get closer. He moved out of the way, and they engaged in a dangerous, beautiful dance of alternating with attacks and defending. It ended when Yuzu trapped Byakuya's hands above his head with a black chain, but couldn't stop her momentum, and toppled into him. They fell to the ground, his arms above his head, and her straddling his waist.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry!" She squealed, and disbanded the chain. He raised an eyebrow, and she shifted uncomfortably, making a lump rise in his throat as she was sitting on a rather... sensitive area. She saw a pink tint rise on his face, and seemed to finally realize the precarious position they were in. She hurried to get up, and he grabbed her wrist, "You are getting better, Yuzu-chan. Though, I would appreciate not getting tackled after a training session." She blushed, and he let her up, disappearing into his division. (A/N: I think we all know what for! ;) ) Yuzu sat in his office, on his couch, which was rather comfortable, when he returned.

"Where did you go?" She asked, standing.

"My third seat got himself stuck in a wall. They needed my help to get him out, the morons." He sighed silently as he sat at his desk. He had finished his paperwork for the day, and picked up a book. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his top left drawer, and she grinned, "I didn't know you wore glasses!" He looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

"Only you, Kurosaki-Fuku-Taicho, and Rukia know I wear glasses. I only wear them while I read."

Yuzu tilted her head, and rested a hand on his desk, reading the book over his shoulder. "They make you look... approachable, and younger. More sophisticated." He raised an eyebrow and turned in his swivel chair to glance at her sideways, "I do not usually appear sophisticated?"

She shook her head, and sat on his desk, "You do, just this gives more the appearance of... a college senior cramming for a test, or something." He chuckled briefly, and Yuzu blushed. He gazed at her, making her blush deepen, and making her shift on the desk. "Stop staring!" She demanded, and he started reading again. She sat on the couch again and called his name.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, come sit on the couch. It has to be much more comfortable than that chair." He stood and sat next to her. He read for a while, her reading while leaning on his shoulder. After a while, he set the book down, and made to get up, but Yuzu didn't move. He looked down at her, and realized she had fallen asleep leaning on him. He laid her down on the couch, and put his book and glasses away. He picked her up, not wanting to wake her, and carried her while using Shunpo to get home. She buried her face into his chest and sighed, "Byakuya..."

He looked at her, thinking she had woken up, but she had spoken in her sleep. He laid her in a guest room, and asked a servant to change her into a yukata. He got himself ready for bed, and made sure Rukia and Ichigo were asleep. Finding Rukia spooned against Ichigo, her hand under his protectively over her five month pregnant tummy. He smiled a bit to himself about how the boy's Reiryoku unconsciously wrapped around the two protectively, knowing Rukia was in good hands.

* * *

"Kuchiki-Taicho?" He looked at Yuzu sitting across the table from him and she said, "I heard you had the day off today."

"I do." He responded, and she bit her lower lip softly, his attention directed to how soft they looked, and how cute she looked doing that. He immediately pushed the thoughts out of his head, and continued, "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd show my around Inuzuri?" He blinked.

"Why ever would you want to go there?" She wrung her hands together and said, "Well, I've always wanted to see where Rukia grew up. But I didn't want to go alone." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes.

After a moment, he relaxed and said, "I shall accompany you." She smiled and he said, "Change into an outdoor yukata, nothing fancy, and meet me by the gate in ten minutes."

She changed, opting to leave her hair down, and pulled on her shoes as she stepped outside. He was waiting for her, and they Shunpoed to the Rukongai. They wandered, and came across a run-down hut. Byakuya looked at it and said with a bot of venom in his tone, "This is where Rukia grew up." Yuzu immediately turned, "There's nothing you could've done, Kuchiki-T-"

"Byakuya. Don't say my name here. We don't need attention drawn to us." She nodded, flushing.

"Again, nothing you could have done... Byakuya-san." He looked at some of the looks she was getting from some men in an alley, and he put an arm around her shoulders, giving them the Kuchiki Death Glare. They backed off and he whispered in her ear.

"You are attracting unwanted attentions, Yuzu-chan." They walked past the hut, and entered a ramen shop. An old lady caught sight of Byakuya and smiled, "Byakuya-san!" She waved, and he nodded, sitting at the bar. they were each given a bowl of beef ramen, which they ate, and they talked for a while. they walked around, looking at some of the venders. While they walked, Yuzu caught sight of something.

She walked to the stall, and the old lady running the stand smiled at her, "See something you like, dear?"

She grinned, and pointed at a bracelet. It was a simple black chain, but had a sakura charm on it, the charm was pink, with a thin diamond outline. Byakuya walked up behind her, and put an arm around her waist, making her blush furiously, but she saw the looks she was getting this time, and was glad Byakuya would do this for her. "Do you want that?" He asked, his lips brushing the hair above her ear as he whispered it to her. He handed over the necessary amount of money, and she hooked the bracelet on his wrist.

"You two are so cute together. I hope you are happy. Ah, young love..." The woman smiled a toothless smile as Byakuya guided Yuzu away.

* * *

**Well, I wanted to do a little different pairing for once, and I couldn't come up with a Zanpakuto for Yuzu-chan. So I gave her the Chains of Hell. They give her the power to bind any loose Sinners and send them back to Hell, or are just normal chains fused with her Reiatsu for normal people... or Shinigami. So what do you think? Should I continue? Review, please!**

**KUDOS TO WHOEVER CAN GET THE QUOTE YUZU-CHAN USED!**


	2. Byakuya Finds A Way

**Well, I own nothing, here's another chapter, PM or review with ideas for me.**

* * *

When the two returned to the Kuchiki manor, Yuzu glanced at the bracelet on Byakuya's wrist. He glanced at her, and saw that she seemed incredibly nervous. He felt the need to say something to calm her, "Are you aware? I am... self-conscious... of my feminine looks. I normally do not care to wear jewelry. But, I suppose I can't take this off."

Yuzu furrowed her brow, "Why not?"

Byakuya's eyes raised to hers, "I do not care to be on the receiving end of those chains again."

Yuzu laughed, and they entered Byakuya's personal garden. "Kuchiki-Taicho."

Byakuya felt something stir within him, missing her saying his first name. "What is it, Yuzu-chan?"

She blushed as he said her name and said, "I... well... n-never mind..."

She looked away from him, to her hands folded in her lap. Byakuya hesitated slightly before setting a hand over hers, "What is it?"

She blushed heavily, "I-It's nothing, Kuchiki-Taicho! I should p-probably get going on... dinner..."

She frowned, "I realize I... Kind of miss cooking a dinner for four."

The Kuchiki heir glanced at her, "I doubt it would be hard for you to chase the cook out. She would enjoy the night off."

Yuzu clapped, "Yes! Nothing sweet, got it!"

She knew without him saying that he didn't like sweets. He wondered what else she knew about him. He turned to ask her, but she was gone.

* * *

Yuzu leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. I barely managed to change the subject... How the HELL do I tell my brother-in-law that I love him?!

She sank to the floor, not realizing her Reiatsu was fluctuating until Byakuya showed up. He put a hand on her shoulder, and her head jerked up. "Yuzu-chan. Do you want to tell me what is really going on."

She looked up at him, "I... Can't... I-It's not... Right..."

Yuzu hugged her knees to her chest, and Byakuya, to her slight surprise, sat down next to her. He put a hand on her knee and they both looked at the charm bracelet, "I though that when you gave me this. It meant something. That I was not just 'another Captain' with money, good looks, and a big house."

Yuzu quirked an eyebrow, "Humble, aren't we? You would never approve, though."

He sighed silently, "Whatever you say, I will hear without judgement, Yuzu."

She had tears running down her face as she said, "You're my... B-brother-in-law, but I feel..."

She made vague, confused gestures with her hands, and he calmed her, "I... Think I feel the same way."

She looked at him, and said, "Isn't it wrong? Our siblings are married!" Byakuya shook his head, "I can convince a noble family to adopt you, like Ukitake-senpai, or Kyoraku."

She smiled, "You would do that for me?"

* * *

A week later, she had been adopted by Ukitake-Taicho as his daughter. "Ukitake Yuzu. The name suits you, Yuzu-chan."

She smiled at the elder Captain, "Thank you for agreeing, Uki-"

"Please, just Jushiro. you are my daughter now."

After hugging him, she laughed, "Okay, Jushiro-otou-san!"

He twirled her around, and said, "Because of this, there is going to be a party tonight. All the big names are going to be there, including Yoruichi."

Yuzu smiled. "You do have to wear a dress."

She wrinkled her nose, "I'm not Karin. I love dresses!"

That night, Jushiro took her out, and they picked out a deep, dark, crimson high-low dress with a strap over one shoulder, and then they chose white flats. It was a rather simple dress, and Jushiro, stating that he'd had practice with his two sisters, did her hair up in a bun, deciding against makeup, only adding blush to put some color in her cheeks. She looked at her reflection, amazed, and she smiled at him, "You and Unohana. That would be a great child. I see the way you two look at each other when you think the other isn't watching. Ask her, just a simple dinner at a middle-class restaurant in the Rukon. Nothing fancy. Somewhere you wouldn't be recognized if you wore casual clothes."

Jushiro looked at her, and she left, walking to the Kuchiki Manor where it was held. All eyes turned to her and the elder Captain as they entered, and Yuzu put on a gracious smile, making small talk, slowly making her way to Byakuya, who was surrounded by young noblewomen. She smiled, and bowed slowly, and said, "Hello, Kuchiki-sama. How are you this evening?"

Byakuya nodded to her, "I am well, lady Ukitake."

The other women were glaring daggers at her, as he hadn't so much as glanced at any of them. Yuzu smirked at them, not unnoticed by Byakuya, who spoke again, "Let us dance, shall we?"

At this point, as the two started to slow dance, and Byakuya put his hand on her lower back, the other girls were absolutely fuming in their five-inch pumps, and dresses that showed more than was socially appropriate, even for probably a whore house. The two danced the whole night, sometimes with others, but most of the time with each other. When Yuzu saw Jushiro talking with Unohana, she caught his eyes, and gave him a thumbs-up, making him blush slightly, and Unohana to move closer, wondering if everything was alright. Now Yuzu and Byakuya had stopped to watch the two, and were lip-reading as Jushiro asked Retsu to dinner the next night.

As they saw the famed 'Captain Mom' say yes, Yuzu almost squealed, and Byakuya had a ghost of a smile. "Those two deserve to be happy."

Yuzu smiled at him as he said that, and opened her mouth to say something, but a scream interrupted them. Yuzu rushed off before Byakuya, who silently understood he was crowd control. Ukitake and Unohana were on her heels, and they Shunpoed.

* * *

When they stopped, the two older Captains looked at Yuzu, who had her chains out, one in each hand. She flicked her wrist, and the chain flew into the shadow. She pulled, and a man was struggling, wrapped in the Chains of Hell. She planted a foot on his chest, and pulled his face close to hers, ripping off the familiar mask. "So, a Sinner in Soul Society. Well, this is your unlucky day. Tell me what you're doing here, because I am the only one who can let you go."

"Go to Hell, bitch!"

He yelled, and Yuzu sneered, tightening the chains, "I already have. Now, recognize these?"

He gulped and said, "O-okay... There's three of us, and we were sent to kidnap you so we could all escape Hell!"

Yuzu rolled her eyes, keeping a stone cold mask up, "Not this again."

She whipped the Chains and they untangled, retracting into her tattoos again.

The man cheered and jumped up, ready to leave, until the Gates appeared. He stared at Yuzu, "Bitch!"

He screamed, and charged her, and Jushiro with Unohana jumped to defend her when she didn't move, and at the last second, she Shunpoed, appearing in front of the Gate. It opened, and the Sinner tried to run while Jushiro and Unohana shouted a warning. A blade came out, nearly hitting Yuzu, but she didn't flinch. It hit the Sinner, and he disappeared. A Kushannard stuck it's head out, and Jushiro, Unohana, now Byakuya, all shouted warnings, but the newly minted Ukitake simply bowed.

The Kushannard brought out a huge hand, and touched her head. She screamed as she fell to her knees, and she heard a voice in her head as she quieted, **Yuzu Ukitake. You have been serving Hell with a surprising loyalty. I am the leader of the Kushannard, I do not have a name. I have come to congratulate you. But also to warn you. We have heard of the way you look at the noble through the Sinners. They speak of you in fear. Whenever you train they spy. My warning is this: If you were to bear child, they would inherit some of your responsibility as our liaison.**

She bowed, "I understand."

The Gates closed, and Yuzu Shunpoed so she was standing by the three Captains. She looked incredibly tired, and yawned, "Byakuya-sama." She whispered, before falling forward, unconscious.

* * *

When the young Ukitake woke up, she recognized her surroundings as the Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya suddenly leaned over her, and she smiled up at him. Then she noticed the slight bags under his eyes, "Yuzu-chan, are you okay?"

She sat up, "I should ask you the same question. Did you sleep, because I'm fine."

He yawned, trying to suppress it and she smiled, "Well, I'll take that as a no, so lay down."

She made room for him on the futon, and he hesitated. "That is not appropriate."

**_LEMON BEGIN_**

She huffed, and pulled him down. He fell on top of her, and she gasped. She watched his eyes flick to her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took a quick breath, and Yuzu felt a rush of confidence. She pressed her lips to his, and after a moment, she felt his start to move over hers. He let more of his weight rest on her, and she smiled slightly. He nipped her lower lip, and she let his tongue slide into her mouth. She sucked on it lightly, and he moaned, getting hard.

Yuzu felt him getting hard, and her arms went from around his neck, and her nails trailed down his back until they were around his waist. She pulled him tighter against her, and he groaned into her mouth at feeling the heat of her core against him. She gasped as feeling his cock, even through their clothes. He started kissing down her neck, nipping and sucking. Yuzu arched into him, and he took the opportunity to slide her top off, the yukata pooling around her waist. His hands got busy kneading her modest breasts as he sat up, pulling her into his lap. She slid his yukata top off, and ran her hands over his chest and abdomen. She felt the rock hard muscles below the pale skin, and they lost the rest of their clothes. The tip of his cock was pressed against her core, and he looked at her flushed face, "I feel like this is too soon. Am I your first?"

She shook her head, and said, "I'll tell you later, but please!" He obliged, pushing all the way into her. She groaned, and he started moving, Yuzu meeting his every thrust. Her nails raked down his back, and his mouth crashed over hers. He sped up, and Yuzu screamed his name as she came, and he followed quickly, groaning loudly, burying his face in her neck.

_**LEMON END**_

* * *

After a while, Yuzu curled into Byakuya's side, and he ran his fingers through her hair, "Tell me now?"

She sighed, "When I was taken to Hell, they did... things. I didn't remember them because I was unconscious but a few years later I remembered what they did. That's why I agreed to help Hell, is because those Sinners belong there."

* * *

**Well, I desided to try for another chapter, but I personally feel that the quality of writing is severely lower on this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
